That Girl with Weak Body
by NaoHK
Summary: Saat aku menyerah pada hidup yang menghinaku. Dia datang dengan sejuta angan, berharap pada hidup yang perlahan mematikan jiwanya. Dia melihatku, tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangannya, memberi tujuan baru padaku. Dia... gadis bernama musim semi dengan tubuh lemahnya./AU/Chapter 3 UP/.
1. Prolog

Suasana diruang tamu terasa panas, berasal dari ketegangan yang didapat dari seorang pemuda dan pria paruh baya saling melempar tatapan sengit. sementara wanita yang merupakan istri pria tersebut juga ikut membujuk untuk menyerah pada mimpinya yang salah dari aturan dikeluarganya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ lebih baik kau menurut kata ayahmu. Kau memang tidak coco-" pemuda tersebut langsung memotong perkataanya.

"Diamlah, Naori. Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku, Kau disini hanya pengganti ibuku." Ucapnya dingin keluar dari mulutnya membentuk seringai sinis.

"Sasuke!" Suara ayahnya meninggi setelah anaknya mencoba mencibir istrinya. Pemuda itu berdecih kesal.

Tanpa ingin membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk, ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar meninggalkan ayah dan ibu tirinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!" cegah sang ayah mulai geram dengan kelakuan anak bungsunya.

Sasuke yang telah mencapai ambang pintu utama terhenti, dia berucap tanpa membalik badan atau menolehkan kepalanya pada ayahnya, "Ku rasa pembicaraan ini selesai, dan aku tetap pada pendirianku. Urusi saja perusahaanmu sendiri," dalihnya.

"Sasuke!"

' _Blam!'_

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar lagi suara yang memekakkan telinganya. Sasuke segera memanggil Ibuki, menyuruhnya untuk mengambil mobil di dalam garasi. Lalu keluar gerbang dari rumah mewah milik keluarganya tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

O*O

Awan gelap bergerak perlahan menyelimuti langit sore kala itu. Ditambah dengan sapuan angin yang berhembus kencang menandakan hujan akan segera turun. Benar saja, setetes demi setetes air dari langit turun, menyentuh permukaan tanah secara bergantian. Semakin lama, semakin deras. Hingga beberapa orang disekitanya berlarian acak mencari tempat teduh menghindari hujan.

Saat ini, dirinya masih terdiam di tepi danau. Tidak menghiraukan air hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Bahkan rambut raven navy blue miliknya lepek. Ia masih tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba saja ribuan air hujan yang menyerangnya berhenti. Tidak, hujannya tidak benar-benar berhenti, tapi menghindarinya.

"Hei."

Mendengar suara perempuan berada dibelakangnya. Ia segera menoleh.

Manik Sasuke menemukan seorang perempuan yang seumuran dirinya sedang menatapnya juga, manik dengan warna hijau teduh menyentuh onyxnya yang kelam. Dia, orang yang melindungi dirinya dari hujan, dengan payung merah marun yang ia pegang.

"Hei," ulangnya lagi yang masih belum menerima balasan dari Sasuke, "Kau harus segera berteduh. Kau akan mati tersambar petir jika masih disini," hirauannya membujuk.

Sasuke mendengus tawa.

Mati, eh?

Ia kemudian berdiri mengahadap wanita yang tingginya hanya mencapai dagunya, membuat gadis itu harus mendongakan kepalanya dan mengangangkat lenganya lebih tinggi.

"Kau, menyebalkan," ucap Sasuke sarkatis, lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih mematung. Membiarkan hujan menerpa tubuhnya lagi.

"Ehh? Hei! Apa kau tak tau cara mengucap terima kasih?!" omelnya. Namun gagal mendapat balasan darinya yang makin menjauh darinya.

Meski begitu wajahnya tidak menunjukkan adanya kekesalan, ia malah tersenyum.

"Dia tampan."

#*#

TARA~! Yak sesuai namanya, prolog :V dan cerita masih otw.

Terima kasih sudah yang bersedia mampir.

DAN JUGA! Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca 'Arigatou Sakura' :D apa lagi untuk review berserta likenya. Kalian berpengaruh besar memompa kobaran api semangatkuuuu :'*.

Tapi, aku nggak bisa bales soalnya... aku... New user :V masih ga paham seluk beluk FFN wkwkwk/duagh!

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak *deep bow*.


	2. Chapter 1

Matanya memandang sayu pada kupu-kupu yang terjebak di dalam kamarnya. Mengepakkan sayapnya, mengitari ke segala arah mencari jalan keluar. Sementara jendela yang menjadi penghubung dunia luar masih tertutup rapat.

Ibunya belum ke kamarnya lagi.

Kupu-kupu berwarna biru tua berpadu dengan motif hitam pada tubuhnya seolah menjerit padanya, meminta bantuan. Pelan-pelan dia menggerakan tubuhnya turun dari ranjang yang mengikat tubuhnya selama 3 hari. Tanganya meraih kantong cairan yang menggantung disampingnya lalu membawanya menuju jendela yang tidak jauh darinya, namun jarak empat langkah itu cukup berat untuknya.

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya bekerja sama memutar kunci pengait jendela kemudian mendorong pelan kaca tau jalan keluarnya terbuka, kupu-kupu itu langsung menghampiri jendela menembus dunia luar.

Dia tersenyum, melihat kupu-kupu itu menari bebas dihamparan bunga bersama kupu-kupu lainnya.

Melihat mereka bersenang-senang sedikit membuatnya iri.

Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak baik membayangkan dirinya ingin seperti kupu-kupu.

"Tidak boleh, Sakura."

Manik hijaunya menantang langit pagi yang cerah kala itu, "Setidaknya aku harus bersyukur, Tuhan masih menginginkan ku disini," hiburnya.

.

.

.

 **Story** **by** **NaoHK**

 **All** **Charakter** , **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke** **x** **Sakura**

 **Modern AU**

.

.

" _Bisakah aku hidup hanya dengan cinta dan kehangatan?"_

.

.

 **[Chapter 1]**

.

.

"Naomi- _chan_ , coba ulurkan tanganmu," pinta wanita muda berambut blonde kepada bocah berusia 8 tahun dan dibalas gelengan kepala olehnya.

"Naomi- _chan_ , ayo turuti kata Ino- _san_ ," kali ini ibunya yang sedang menemani Naomi ikut mencoba memintanya lagi, tapi ia tetap menggeleng sambil terus menyembunyikan tanganya dengan ekspresi galak.

"Tidak mau!"

Keduanya menghela nafas, ini sudah kelima kalinya mereka berdua membujuk Naomi yang tidak mau disuntik. Padahal Ino –wanita berambut blonde- membutuhkan darahnya untuk pengecekan kondisinya sekarang.

"Ino," suara _baritone_ muncul dari arah pintu, menampakan seorang pria dengan jas putih dan stetoskop yang tersimpan disaku jasnya.

"Sasuke _-san!_ " teriak Naomi girang melihat pemuda tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Sasuke memberi senyum simpul untuknya.

"Sudah kau ambil darahnya?" tanyanya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Aa...umm...aku...sedang mengusahakannya, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Ino sambil menunjukan cengiran canggung yang dibalas tatapan sarkatis darinya.

 _'Gawat, ini buruk!'_

"Naomi- _chan..._ " panggil pria itu beralih melirik bocah yang tadinya menatap kagum berubah. Naomi mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau Ino yang menyuntikku, rasanya sakit," tudingnya menunjuk Ino yang tertohok mendengarnya. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah ditolak mentah-mentah begini oleh pasien yang lain, mereka malah sudah posisi siap sebelum Ino yang meminta.

 _'A-apa?! Sialan kau bocah.'_

"Naomi, itu tidak sopan," tegur sang ibu menepuk tangan anaknya, "Maaf Ino- _chan._ "

"Ah...tidak apa-apa," ucap Ino menahan diri, "Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, ya?" bujuknya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau!" teguhnya setengah berteriak.

"Tapi Naomi, kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu," jelas Ino memberi pemahaman, tetap saja dia menampilkan wajah cemberutnya sebagai penolakan.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan debat mereka merasa jengah, ini tidak akan selesai.

"Naomi- _chan_ , sekarang ulurkan tanganmu," pinta Sasuke dengan nada lembut, "Aku yang akan melakukannya." tangan kanannya sudah memegang alat suntik, tinggal menunggu persetujuan bocah yang masih berargumen dengan Ino.

Wajahnya berseri, kemudian tanparagumengulurkantangankanannya dihadapan Sasuke membuat Ino melotot.

Ah...sepertinya Ino lupa kalau Naomi itu anak perempuan.

"Pintar," puji Sasuke.

Sasuke mengoles sedikit permukaan kulit yang menjadi titik jarumnya dengan alkohol. Lalu pelan-pelan menusuknya menembus kulit putih Naomi yang berbercak merah. Naomi menatap ngeri darahnya yang tersedot kedalam suntikan.

Sasuke tidak mengambil penuh darah Naomi, hanya mengisi seperempatnya saja. Selesai mengambil, Sasuke menutupnya dengan plester kecil

"Sakit?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Naomi menggeleng, "Rasanya seperti digigit semut," terangnya dengan senyuman puas.

Karena tugasnya sudah selesai, sebelum keluar Sasuke sempat mengingatkan kembali jangan sampai melewatkan obat yang diberikan. Lalu mereka pamit keluar ruangan.

Hening. Hanya terdengar langkahan suara dari sepatu mereka berdua disepanjang koridor. Rasanya Ino ingin merayap pada atap Rumah Sakit dari pada harus berjalan berdampingan dengan pria berstatus dokter Hematologi disampingnya. Masalahnya adalah, dia dokter bermulut di-

"Anak magang disini lebih pintar dibanding perawatnya."

Dingin.

"Apa perlu menyuruh mereka mengajarkanmu?"

Ino reflek mematung. Telinganya baru saja mendengar deretan kalimat horor yang terlontar dari bibir pria disampingnya.

"Aa...hahaha. Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , lain kali akan ku pakai cara lain untuk membujuk Naomi, "Tawa hambar Ino mencoba menyairkan suasana, "Oh, ruangan Ken sudah dekat, kali ini aku akan berhasil. Terima kasih sebelumnya, _jaaa_ ," pamitnya meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamar pasien 211.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, hanya maniknya yang mengekor wanita blonde itu masuk ke kamar pasien.

Setelah itu Sasuke membawa tubuhnya menuju lift, menunggu sebentar sampai pintu lift terbuka. kemudian masuk kedalam, telunjuknya menekan angka 7 dimana ruang laboratorium ada disana.

Mengenai Naomi, dia bocah perempuan yang mengidap penyakit ITP atau bisa dibilang Ideopathic Thrombocytopenic Purpura. Penyakit yang membuat trombosit dalam tubuhmu tiba-tiba menurun drastis hanya dalam beberapa jam. Sasuke sebagai salah satu dokter spesialis hematologi, ditunjuk langsung ketua rumah sakit disini untuk merawatnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama umtuk sampai dilantai 7, karena sebelumnya Sasuke berasa di lantai 5. Pria berparas tampan dengan rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya, masuk ruang laboratorium.

Didalam ruangan ia tidak sendiri, ada seorang pria satu tahun diatasnya duduk agak jauh dari meja Sasuke. Nampaknya mereka kurang begitu akrab.

"Tch!"

Jarum jam merujuk angka 12, dan posisi matahari kini berada lurus diatas kepala. Ini waktunya makan. Seluruh dokter dan staf rumah sakit yang sedang bekerja segera menghentikan aktifitas mereka setelah memastikan keadaan pasien mereka dalam keadan stabil. Mereka langsung berhamburan menuju kantin khusus untuk karyawan yang bekerja disana.

Konoha Hospital Center, menjadi tempat naungan mereka serta mengabdikan diri pada negaranya, melayani masyarakat yang butuh pertolongan mereka. Konoha Hospital Center, diketuai oleh seorang wanita cantik meski umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi. Dengan visi dan misi yang ia tanam mampu membuat rumah sakit yang dirikannya menjadi terkenal.

Berterima kasihlah pada kelengkapan fasilitas, alat serta dokter dan para staff lainnya yang bekerja secara profesional.

Di meja kantin terdapat 3 orang perawat yang sedang menikmati waktu siang mereka. Ada yang kesal, marah dan mencoba mendengarkan keluhan dua orang didepannya.

"Sialan Neji, dia terus menekan bellnya padaku. Argh! Kapan dia sembuh!" wanita berambut coklat yang dikepang dua menyendok nasinya kasar, ia terlihat kesal.

"Kau itu beruntung Tenten, hanya pasienmu saja yang membuatmu kesal dan Anko-san memahamimu. Sedangkan aku terus dicela oleh Sasuke, mereka berdua seakan sekongkol menggejek ku," timpal Ino disebelahnya menyedot cairan berwarna bening dengan sirup yang menengendap dibawah.

"Aa... siapa dulu yang ingin berpasangan denganya? Bukankah Shizune- _san_ sudah mengabulkannya untukmu?" ejek Tenten mengingat lagi saat Shizune, sang ketua bagian perawat memberi tau semua perawat yang berminat menjadi perawat pendamping Sasuke yang saat itu baru bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha. Dan para perawat berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan posisinya.

Ino menghela nafas, dia juga ingat saat wajah polosnya berseri mendapatkan posisi itu, "Aku tidak tau jika wajah malaikatnya menyimpan ribuan jarum tajam dibibirnya," sesalnya.

"Sudahlah, Tenten- _san_ , Ino. Tidak baik mengumpat dibelakang mereka, lebih baik doakan agar mereka cepat sembuh," ucap wanita bersurai indigo yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan, "Sasuke- _kun,_ orang yang baik menurutku," nilainya.

"Yeah, dia akan berubah 180 derajat kalau didepan pasien." Cela Ino lagi yang merasa... Hinata masih tidak tau sifat tersembunyi Sasuke.

Suasana kantin tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit ramai ketika dua orang dokter baru saja masuk, salah satunya adalah dokter yang sedang mereka bicarakan, bersama Naruto menuju meja pesanan. Pria berambut kuning dengan tiga garis khas di pipinya terus membicarakan sesuatu, tapi lawan bicaranta hanya mengucap satu dua kata saja.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" seorang wanita langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya –lebih tepatnya Sasuke, mengamit lenganya untuk dirangkul. Sedangkan yang dirangkul merasa risih.

"Lihat dokter bedah plastik itu, benar-benar bermuka tebal," Tenten menunjuk wanita bersurai merah terang dengan dagunya. Disusul anggukan setuju Ino yang sedang melihat drama.

"Hei, hei Karin. Kau terlalu menempel membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman," tegur Naruto yang ikut risih melihat sepupunya sangat menempel dilengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk mu," tanyanya tidak menghiraukan teguran Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasuke mencoba lepas dari jeratan Karin. Mengambil minumannya yang sudah ia pesan lalu melangkah keluar. karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. sebal dirinya tidak dianggap Sasuke. Manik merahnya menatap Naruto garang.

"Kau bilang ingin membantuku, Naruto!" omelnya merasa tidak ada kemajuan selama Karin mendekatinya.

"Ya... kau harusnya tidak bertindak seagresif itu Karin, kau tau bukan kalau Sasuke membencinya. Sudah ya, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Aku pasti akan membantumu," serunya selesai memesan ramen yang menjadi favoritnya untuk diantar keruangannya.

Sebelum beranjak dari meja kantin, tidak sengaja manik birunya menemukan surai indigo sedang menatapnya, "Oh, Hinata- _chan_! Jangan lupa keruangan ku setelah makan," ingatnya.

Hinata gelagapan saat maniknya bertemu, dia tertangkap basah. Bingung menjawabnya, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Hm... wajahmu memerah Hinata...," goda Ino menemukan semburat merah dikedua pipi Hinata.

Naruto keluar dari kantin, matanya sibuk mencari Sasuke yang pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkannya dikantin. Setelah melihat siluet yang dikenalnya, Naruto langsung mengejarnya.

" _Teme_!" berulang kali Naruto memanggil namanya, pria disana tetap tidak berhenti atau sekedar menolehkan kepalanya.

"Heh, jangan meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Setidaknya kau pamit dulu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Hn, sepupumu yang menyuruh ku pergi."

Naruto menghela nafas, menatap malas pada sahabatnya yang tidak peka dengan sekitarnya. Rasanya butuh waktu panjang untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua. Naruto kembali membuka suaranya, menceramahi perilaku Sasuke yang tidak berubah.

Dari arah berlawanan seorang wanita dengan jas kedokteran yang ia sampirkan dikedua pundaknya berjalan ka arah mereka.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki," panggilnya membuat keduanya menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggil. Keduanya langsung berhenti.

"Tsunade _baa-san_!"

Langkah wanita itu semakin mendekat dihadapan mereka.

" _Ittai~!"_ Naruto menjerit kesakitan ketika high heels yang dipakai wanita itu menginjak kakinya.

Sasuke memberi hormat dengan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kalian datang keruangan ku, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk manis disebuah sofa ruangan kerja milik Tsunade. Suasana didalam ruangan kerjanya berkesan hangat dan elegan, warna coklat muda mendominasi ruangannya.

Dua pria yang menjabat sebagai dokter spesialis itu tidak mengatakan apapun, menunggu wanita paruh baya yang sibuk membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas ditangannya untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Siang ini kita akan kedatangan pasien dari rumah sakit Suna yang merujuk pasien mereka datang kesini," ucapnya membuka pembicaraan, tangan kanannya menyodorkan satu rangkap kertas kepada mereka berdua.

"Ini adalah rangkaian pengobatan yang dilakukan runah sakit Suna, perempuan ini menderita Leukimia. Aku menginginkan kau, Sasuke. Menjadi dokter spesialisnya dan Naruto akan membantumu untuk kemoterapi yang diperlukan," jelas Tsunade memberi perintah pada keduanya.

"Bisa kau tugaskan ini ke Sasori? masih ada dua pasien yang perlu kutangani," Sasuke menyatakan ke tidak sanggupannya.

Tubuh wanita itu mundur kebelakang, menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Dari hasil data yang ku terima dari mu, kondisi mereka cukup baik dibanding mereka pertama kali masuk. Jadi, aku akan meminta Sasori untuk mengurus Ken atau Naomi," Wanita bermanik hazelnut menatap Sasuke dalam, "Kau dokter spesialis hematologi terbaik disini. Jadi aku ingin kau yang mengurusnya, memberi harapan hidup bagi mereka," ucapnya yakin dengan keputusannya.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, kalau ketua rumah sakit yang menentukan ia tidak bisa menolak. Sasuke lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Yosh, kita berdua bekerja sama lagi Sasuke," Naruto merangkulnya tanpa melihat tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Sasuke. Ahh... sudah lama mereka tidak terbentuk dalam satu tim.

Diskusi mereka sempat terganggu saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Tsunade memberikan izin yang diluar untuk masuk ke dalam. Muncul Shizune dari balik pintu.

"Tsunade- _sama,_ keluarga Haruno sudah datang,"

"Suruh mereka masuk, aku akan memperkenalkan mereka dengan dokternya," titahnya langsung dikerjakan Shizune.

Dua orang sepasang suami istri masuk keruangan Tsunade dengan wajah cemas yang mereka bawa seperti halnya keluarga lainnya saat pertama kali masuk.

Tsunade, Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menyambut mereka yang baru saja tiba.

"Silahkan duduk disini," Sambut Tsunade memberi ruang duduk kepada mereka.

"Kalian pasti orang tuanya. Selamat datang di Konoha Hospital Center. Aku Tsunade Senju, ketua rumah sakit disini. ku harap kami bisa mengurangi kecemasan yang ada dihati anda tuan dan nyonya Haruno," sapanya bersahabat mengurangi ketegangan didalam ruangan.

"Terima kasih Tsunade- _san_. Aku Kizashi dan dia istriku Mebuki," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, lalu sejenak ia menghela nafas beratnya, "Sebelumnya tetina kasih. Sudah menerima putri kami dirawat disini, karena putriku sudah banyak penolakan rujukan yang diberikan oleh rumah sakit Suna. Sekali lagi terima kasih,"

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, sudah tugas kami menolong yang membutuhkan," kata Tsunade merendah diri.

"Tapi, mengenai putri ku, bisa kau beritahu kepada kami. Pengobatan seperti apa yang akan diberikan padanya?"

Mereka berdua terlihat cemas dan takut. Itu yang dirasakan mereka bertiga.

"Aku sudah membaca catatan pengobatannya. Mengenai itu aku menyerahkan putri anda kepada mereka berdua."

Pasangan suami istri itu melirik pada dua orang pria yang sedari tadi duduk dekat Tsunade. Keduanya tersenyum meski pria berambut raven tersenyum samar.

"Mereka dokter spesialis disini, khususnya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia dokter ahli darah yang tau betul leukimia," terangnya memperkenalkan mereka berdua, "Jadi, untuk pengobatannya kalian bisa berdiskusi langsung dengannya."

"Selamat siang, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku yang akan merawat putri anda selama disini."

Setelah mendengar nama mereka masing-masing, Kizashi berlutut dihadapan Sasuke. Maniknya terlihat sendu saat mereka bertatapan.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kumohon. Tolong... tolong selamatkan Sakura... selamatkan putriku," isaknya sambil bersujud.

Bulu halus tangannya meremang, Sasuke mematung sejenak sebelum menghampiri pria yang lebih tua darinya.

"Berdirilah Kizashi-san. Tanpa anda memohon pun, aku akan berjuang menyelamatkannya," teguhnya menyumpah dirinya.

Begitu juga dengan Mebuki, ia ikut menangis. Tsunade mengampiri wanita itu dan menenangkanya.

Sementara dikamar pasien 116. Perempuan bernama Sakura asik memperhatikan seorang perawat sedang memakaikannya infus baru ditangan kanannya.

"Yap, sudah selesai," serunya sambil meletakan tangan kanannya pelan-pelan.

"Arigatou Yamanaka-san."

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, ku rasa kau seumuran denganku. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino," Ino tersenyum ramah.

"Semoga kau disini nyaman, Sakura."

Bersambung...*

Terima kasih yang sudah follow cerita ini dan like prolognya xD *deep bow*


	3. Chapter 2

"Tsunade-sama."

"Oh kau, masuklah."

Tsunade memberi izin pria yang muncul dari balik pintu ruanganya untuk masuk kedalam. Tsunade yang masih bergelut dengan tumpukan kertas tipis yang menggunung segera ia tinggalkan, menanggalkan kacamata yang menemaninya di meja dan membawa beberapa lembar ditanganya. Lalu menghampiri pria tersebut yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu kecil miliknya.

"Duduklah Sasori," titahnya sambil duduk pada salah satu sofa single.

Sasori menurut, ia duduk pada sofa panjang yang tidak jauh dari posisi Tsunade. Raut penasarannya tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang menengah keatas seperti Sasuke, tampan.

"Ada hal yang ingin anda bicarakan Tsunade-sama?"

"Hmm, iya. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu lagi Sasori," ucapnya membuat pria merah disamping kanannya menyerit, "Aku ingin kau membantu meringankan tugas Sasuke."

"Membantu?"

"Ya... Sasuke saat ini sedang menangani pasien yang baru dipindahkan kesini, dan dia tidak bisa mengambil 3 pasien sekaligus. Aku ingin kau yang melanjutkan perawatan pasien bernama Ken, bisa?" tanya Tsunade menatapnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tsunade tidak menyadarinya. Ekspresi pria yang diajak diskusi itu berubah.

Hening. Sasori terdiam sejenak, "...Aku akan menggantikannya," sedia Sasori membuat Tsunade tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih Sasori. Ini data Ken yang sudah ku ambil dari Sasuke," Tsunade memberikan rangkaian kertas yang sedari tadia ia pegang kepada Sasori, "Sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Sasori berdiri dari duduknya, membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Memang tidak ada siapapun disana. Namun Tuhan melihatnya, gertakan gigi kekesalan yang berasal dari pria merah itu, mengepal tangan kirinya kuat. Itu karena...

Ia selalu dinomor duakan.

"Uchiha sialan."

.

.

.

 **Story by NaoHK**

 **All Charakter belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Modern AU**

.

" _Jika aku dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin tetap menjadi diriku... tanpa penyakit ini."_

.

.

That Girl with Body Weak (Chapter 2)

.

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria berumur 26 tahun dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap, memiliki rambut raven berponi yang menutupi manik hitam kelam kirinya, dan garis wajah keturunan Uchiha yang digilai wanita. Menyumpah dirinya sebagai seorang dokter yang senantiasa bisa membantu khalayak. Janjinya kepada sang ibu akhirnya bisa terwujud.

Meskipun banyak rintangan yang perlu ia jalanani.

Sasuke bersama Mebuki jalan berdampingan disepanjang lorong gedung lantai 6, menuju ruangan putrinya yang ditempatkan dikamar 116. Kizashi yang sebelumnya bersama mereka pamit, karena ada hal dikantor yang sangat penting. Suasana hening sempat terjadi sebelum Mebuki sesekali mengajaknya bicara.

"Sasuke- _san_ , sudah berapa lama bekerja disini?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Tolong, jangan gunakan _san_. Anda bisa memanggilku Sasuke," mohonnya sopan.

Mebuki terkekeh kecil, "Maaf, kau pasti merasa seperti orang tua. Aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sasuke menangguk setuju, "Jadi sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Baru sekitar 2 tahun."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kau bekerja dirumah sakit lain?"

"Tidak, disini pertama kalinya aku bekerja selain menjadi resident."

" _Resident_?" Mebuki menatap bingung.

"Istilah untuk yang sedang menjalani pendidikan menjadi spesialis, Mebuki- _san_ ," jelasnya menghilangkan jejak penasaran wanita paruh baya disampingnya.

"Haha... Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak tau soal itu. Tapi di umurmu yang muda, kau sudah menjadi kepercayaan Tsunade- _san_. Orang tuamu pasti bangga."

Sasuke terdiam tidak menanggapi, namun dia masih mendengarkan Mebuki.

"Sepertinya kau seumuran dengan putriku. Dia dulu juga bersikeras ingin sekolah kedokteran, dan menyandang gelar dokter," ucap Mebuki mengingat putrinya,"Tapi, dia harus menggantungkan cita-citanya itu. Entah sampai kapan."

Sasuke menangkap wajah sendu seorang ibu disampingnya. Merasa terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya Mebuki segera tersadar.

"A... maaf Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, kita sudah sampai."

Kamar nomor 116 terlihat. Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak didepan pintu. Mebuki mengetuk pelan pintunya lalu menggeser pintu bercat putih, membuka jalan untuk mereka masuk.

"Silahkan, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ajaknya, "Sakura, ada dokter yang ingin melihat keadaanmu."

Manik Sasuke menangkap 2 siulet wanita yang tangah bercakap-cakap sambil tertawa ria. Wanita berambut blonde dan... wanita berambut soft pink.

"Ibu, kau sudah kembali," sapanya terseyum mengarah pada Ibunya.

Kemudian arah matanya berubah, menatap pria yang ada dibelakang ibunya. Keduanya saling pandang. Ada rasa terkejut mereka ketika mengenal satu sama lain.

"Ah iya, ini Sasuke Uchiha. Dia yang akan menjadi doktemu sayang," Mebuki mengenalkan Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu," ucap Sakura.

"Ku rasa begitu."

Bibir wanita itu menyungging senyum,"Aku Sakura Haruno, Mohon bantuannya Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Mebuki yang sempat diam mengampiri putrinya yang terduduk lemas di ranjang rumah sakit, "Aku tidak menyangka kalian sudah saling kenal."

"Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu, bu."

Siapa yang menduga kalau mereka kembali dipertemukan, walaupun keadaanya berbanding jauh. Dulu rambutnya tidak sepucat ini, matanya masih sehijau emerald, dan wajahnya masih berseri, ingat Sasuke.

"Aku akan memeriksa dan mengambil sampel darahmu," ujarnya mengambil stetoskop dari saku jasnya. Sakura mengangguk.

Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh dada atas Sakura dengan alatnya. Mendengarkan detak jantungnya dan cara bernafasnya.

Aneh.

Sasuke menggantungkan Stetoskop di lehernya. Mengambil bantal yang ada dibelakang Sakura sebagai sanggahan lengannya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mengamit tangannya.

Sasuke mengikatkan torniket dilengan atasnya kemudian membantu eratan kepalan Sakura. Kemudian mengoleskan alkohol yang terserap didalam kapas, lalu segera menusukan ujung jarum kecil kedalam kulit Sakura. Maniknya menangkap ekspresi Sakura yang terpejam.

Warna merah pekat masuk kedalam wadah kecil. dirasa cukup, Sasuke menarik jarum tersebut lalu menutup bekas suntikan dengan kapas dan plester kecil.

"Apa kau memiliki keluhan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sampel darah ke Ino untuk segera dirapikan, digantikan catatan kecil miliknya.

"Aku rasa... perutku terasa sedikit nyeri," jawabnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kepalaku terasa pusing."

Tangan Sasuke cepat menulis keluhan-keluhan Sakura, "Ada lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menggeleng, karena hanya itu yang dirasakan olehnya sekarang. Sasuke memasukan catatannya ke dalam saku. Berbicara lagi dengan ibu Sakura.

"Mebuki- _san_ , sekarang aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kondisi Sakura, mungkin setelah melihat hasil darahnya akan ku beritahu. Aku akan memberikan resep obat kepada ino dan menyuruhnya mengantarkan obatnya." jelas pria itu.

"Aku akan menunggu, Terima kasih Sasuke- _kun_ , Ino- _san_."

"Tolong, jangan gunakan _san_. Cukup Ino saja Mebuki- _san_ ," kali ini Ino yang memprotes

Mebuki mengulum senyum, "Baiklah, terima kasih Sasuke- _kun_ dan Ino- _chan_."

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, selamat siang Mebuki- _san_ dan Sakura."

"Siang."

Sasuke bergegas mundur dari hadapan mereka, menghilang dari balik pintu sambil membawa sampel darah milik Sakura. Ino yang masih ada didalam belum berniat ingin keluar, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Sakura, kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanyanya, langsung mengundang minat Mebuki masuk kedalam pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura yang mendapat tatapan penasaran dari Ino dan Ibunya mencoba menjelaskan, "Tidak, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Itu tahun lalu... aku bertemu denganya di taman daerah Suna."

"Terus apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"Dia... duduk diam di tepi danau dan sore itu turun hujan, semua orang berlarian untuk meneduh kecuali dia. Jadi aku mendekati terus memayungkannya," Sakura memajukan bibirnya, "Tapi dia tiba-tiba menatap mataku tajam dan mengatai ku menyebalkan. Apa tindakan ku salah menyuruhnya meneduh? Huh?!"

Ino terkikik geli, "Itu lebih baik, Sakura. Aku sering mendengar kata yang lebih horror dibanding itu," akunya.

Yeah, itu belum seberapa dibanding 2 tahun bekerja sama dengannya.

"Aku kebawah dulu, mengambil obat mu. Mebuki- _san_ , Sakura aku pamit," wanita blonde itu meninggalkan ibu dan anak di dalam. Kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat menghampiri Sasuke, kalimat sarkatis itu pasti keluar.

Ditinggal oleh Ino, Sakura menyambar ponsel putih miliknya diatas meja samping ranjangnya. Ibu jarinya menari, mencari aplikasi bacaannya. Sakura merindukan novelnya.

Sebelum serius dengan benda tipis yang ia pegang, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Bu, ayah mana?" tanyanya. Dari tadi pria yang menikahi ibunya tidak terlihat.

"Ayah kembali ke Suna, ada hal penting yang membutuhlan dirinya."

Sakura beringsut sedih, saat keadaanya sedang seperti ini ayahnya selalu sibuk. Tiba-tiba tangan Mebuki menyapu lembut kepala Sakura.

"Ayah juga berjuang untukmu Sakura, mungkin besok ayah kesini," hiburnya memberi pemahaman kepada putri semata wayangnya, "Ibu juga sudah berpesan membawa novelmu kalau kemari."

Sakura tersenyum, ibunya selalu mengerti perasaanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke- _kun_ tampan ya."

"Ehh?"

 _'_ _Kau harus segera berteduh. Kau akan mati tersambar petir jika masih disini.'_

Ucapan satu tahun lalu yang keluar dari bibir wanita yang sekarang terbaring di kamar rumah sakit menjadi perhatiannya. Saat dimana dia merasa dilema, duduk di pinggrian danau yang sedang turun hujan kala itu. Lalu takdir mempertemukannya lagi, dia menjadi pasiennya.

Hasil _print out_ sudah keluar, suara gesekan tinta yang berhenti membuyarkan lamunanya. Dia kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya membuang waktunya?

Tanpa memikirkannya lagi, Sasuke membaca hasil tes darah Sakura. Mengamati benar tulisan yang tercetak disana bahwa ia tidak salah mendiagnosis. Setelah hasilnya sesuai, Sasuke keluar dari ruang laboratorium membawa hasil tes darah ke ruangan Sakura.

"Oh, ada Uchiha ternyata."

Sasuke melirik pria berambut merah dihadapannya yang hendak masuk ke ruang laboratorium. Menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek. Sasuke menghiraukannya, tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Bisakah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu merawat pasien sampai tuntas? Ditengah-tengah meninggalkan mereka dan merawat pasien baru. Kau begitu serakah Uchiha," cercanya membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Merasa didengar, pria itu kembali berucap, "Kau harusnya bisa bertanggung-"

"Urus pekerjaanmu sendiri Sasori," Sangga Sasuke memotong ucapannya, "Kau seharusnya bersyukur, aku masih mengingatmu. Itu lebih baik bukan dibanding berdiam diri ruanganmu."

Pria bernama Sasori menggeram kesal, kata-kata Sasuke yang ia ucap terasa menghinanya.

"Jangan sombong kau Uchiha! Akan ku ajarkan kau cara bertanggung jawab pada pasienmu!"

Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangan perpisahan sebagai balasanya. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya memberi hasil lab. Cicitan Sasori sudah tidak terdengar lagi, karena jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh.

 _'Ting!'_

Sasuke masuk kedalam lift, menekan angka 6 untuk kembali keruangan 116.

Dengung nyanyian keluar dari bibir pucatnya,menggumankan sebuah lagu yang sedang berputar di ponsel tipis yang menemaninya sekarang. Nama 'Swimy' tertera pada label penyanyi yang diputarnya.

Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya diruangannya. Berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang berbalut kain putih –warna umum yang disukai rumah sakit. Ibunya pergi keluar untuk mencari makan, kalau dipikir sedari tadi memang ibunya belum makan. Dirinya sibuk mengurus Sakura.

Dari arah luar terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuatnya harus melepas earphonenya. Untungnya suara yang didengar tidak membuat Sakura tuli.

"Ya, silahkan," teriaknya berusaha kencang.

Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu, masuk sambil membawa kertas ditangannya. Manik hijaunya sempat mengekor pria itu yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ibumu dimana?" tanyanya.

"Dia sedang turun kebawah, mencari makan siang. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia pergi ke arah sofa yang tersedia didalam kamar Sakura. Harus Sakura akui, kamarnya sekarang berbeda jauh dengan kamarnya dulu. Ini jauh lebih luas.

"Aku akan menunggunya," katanya.

"Hm, baiklah."

Hening. Pria itu tidak berbicara lagi, hanya terdiam dikursinya membuat Sakura jenuh. Akhirnya Sakura kembali berkutat dengan layar sentuh miliknya lagi. Membaca deretan kalimat sebuah cerita yang dikarang dari situs fiksi sebagai pengganti novelnya.

 _Onyx_ nya melirik wanita yang terduduk di ranjang. Tertawa kecil menatap benda tipis ditangannya. Bukannya tadi dia mengeluh pusing?

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya, mendekati Sakura yang tidak sadar dirinya sudah ada disamping ranjangnya. Masih asik dengan dunianya.

"Hei!" teriak Sakura ketika ponsel miliknya berpindah tangan. _Emerald_ Sakura mendelik kepada _onyx_ Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat. Ini bisa jadi salah satu penyebab kepalamu sakit. Paham."

Sakura mendesah keras. Selama dirawat di rumah sakit Suna dia merasa baik-baik saja, tidak ada larangan apapun dari dokter.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyimpan ponselku jadi kumohon kembalikan," pinta Sakura halus, setidaknya dia tidak akan memainkan ponselnya selama ada dokternya.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Saat ibumu datang akan ku kembalikan," Sakuke pergi kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengantongkan ponsel sitaanya.

Sedangkan Sakura? Wanita itu pasrah diranjangnya. Tidak bisa mengambil kembali poselnya karena tubuhnya yang sakit. Hanya bisa menunggu sampai ibunya datang.

Pintu masuk tergeser, Ibu Sakura masuk dengan beberapa kantong ditangannya. Dia sempat kaget melihat Sasuke ada didalam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah dari tadi?"

"Tidak, aku belum lama ada disini."

Sakura menajamkan tatapannya, membuntuti mereka berdua yang tengah mengobrol singkan, kemudian dilanjutkan membahas kertas yang Sasuke bawa. Ibunya mendengarkan serius sambil terkadang mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada satu lagi," Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel Sakura, "Tolong anda batasi pemakaian ponselnya, dia masih harus istirahat banyak," hirauannya sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun_. Dia kadang bilang suka bosan dan aku lupa membawa novelnya sebagai pengganti ponselnya," alasan Mebuki sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Aku mengerti, tapi untuk beberapa hari ini biarkan Sakura istirahat dulu."

Mebuki melirik Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan percakapan mereka diranjang empuknya, "Baiklah, aku akan membatasinya."

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan, Selamat sore," Pamit Sasuke keluar dari ruangan mereka.

Hari ini sudah pukul 3 sore. Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum jadwal paginya usai, Sasuke menyempatkan diri keruangan Naomi untuk melihat keadaanya.

Ponsel Sasuke begetar panjang di saku atas jasnya. Tanganya sigap meraba sakunya untuk melihat siapa yang memghubunginya. Diliriknya layar yang tengah menyalah.

Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya, tidak menghiraukan panggilan yang masuk. Sementara ponselnya terus bergetar sampai beberapa kali.

 _Panggilan masuk..._

 _No name_

 _+81- 56 - 45xx -xxxx_

(Bersambung...)


	4. Chapter 3

Pagi ini sudah ada tiga lembar kertas putih diatas sebuah meja kerja yang agak berantakan, menunggu sang pemilik datang dan segera membaca tulisan-tulisan yang berasal dari cetakan tinta printer. Tidak lama daun pintu masuk tergeser, sang pemilik ruangan baru saja tiba.

Diletakkannya jas hitam yang ia kenakan dikursi miliknya, digantikan balutan jas berbahan snelli berwarna putih yang hampir menyentuh lututnya wajib ia pakai. Itu adalah sebuah peraturan yang ada di setiap rumah sakit, semata-mata untuk melindungi seorang dokter terkontaminasi dengan penyakit yang di alami pasien.

Sasuke kemudian duduk, menarik lembaran kertas dari atas mejanya. Dilihatnya selembar kertas hasil lab milik Naomi Yoshida yang menunjukan kemajuan dalam kesembuhanya semenjak dua bulan terakhir ia dirawat. Lalu dua lembar berikutnya milik Sakura Haruno yang hasilnya belum menununjukan perkembangan apapun selama 5 hari terakhir.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Selama dua tahun ini bekerja, Sakura adalah pasien pertama yang ia tangani dengan penyakit yang cukup berat. Karena biasanya hanya pasien dengan penyakit darah ringan lainnya atau keluhan tentang anemia. Sepertinya Tsunade ingin mengukur kemampuannya sebagai dokter hematologi.

Sasuke sudah membaca catatan penyakit Sakura, ia mengidap penyakit ITP dari umur 7 sampai 12 tahun dengan dua kali perawatan, dirumah sakit dan dirumah. Lalu kambuh lagi di umur 16 tahun namun tidak sampai di _opname_ dan akhirnya divonis leukimia stadium pertama diumurnya ke 20 yang akhirnya dipindahkan kesini. Tubuhnya benar-benar rapuh.

Pemuda berusia 26 tahun bangun dari duduknya sambil membawa dua lembar kertas milik Sakura keluar dari ruanganya. Ada hal yang perlu ia cari lebih dalam mengenai penyakit wanita itu dan perpustakaan rumah sakit menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

**###**

 **Story by NaoHK**

 **All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Modern AU**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 **That Girl with Weak Body Chapter 3**

 **.**

 ****###****

Konoha Hospital Center adalah surga bagi para dokter. Bukan hanya para pasen yang mendapat kenyamanan, para pegawai yang bekerja disini pun ikut dilayanin. Seperti perpustakaan yang berada dilantai satu rumah sakit, lengkap dengan berbagai macam buku tentang penyakit, nutrisi, cara pengobatan dan lainnya. Apa Sasuke harus berbangga diri diterima disini diantara ribuan dokter yang melamar bekerja disini? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke yang tau mengenai dirinya.

Tangan Sasuke mendorong masuk pintu kaca bening, membuat udara dingin dari hembusan AC berebut keluar dari ruangan. Sekilas maniknya menyisir ruangan seluas 10 x 7 meter tersebut. Dalam jangkauan matanya, ia hanya menemukan 4 orang yang berdiri di antara rak buku.

"S-Selamat pagi Sasuke-san." Sapa seorang penjaga perpustakaan melihat pemuda yang diagungkan di rumah sakit ini menuju ke arahnya.

"Chiyo-san ada?"

Wanita bernama Minori menatap kearah lain kecuali mata pria di depannya, "Chiyo-san hari ini berangkat agak siang Sasuke-san," jawab wanita berambut coklat pendek sebahu menahan gugupnya.

"Tapi tadi pagi Chiyo-san menghubungiku untuk memberikan buku ini pada Sasuke-san."

Ia mengambil tiga buku yang berada di bawah meja keatas, mendorong pelan kerarah Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya, terbatasi oleh meja barkayu tebal.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke membuka beberapa lembar untuk memastikan hal yang ia butuhkan ada.

"Terima kasih, Minori."

Sasuke segera membawa tumpukan buku yang kemarin ia pesan kepada ketua perpustakaan dalam genggamannya. Meninggalkan wanita pegawai perpustakaan itu yang sedang... terpesona. Baiklah, abaikan.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang berada agak ujung ruangan lalu meletakan tiga bukunya dan dua lembar kertas ke atas meja berbahan kayu ebony.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ke perpustakaan rumah sakit ini, Sasuke menjadwalkan dirinya 2 kali seminggu datang kesini. Sekedar membaca referensi atau mengenal lebih dalam mengenai penyakit pasiennya. Leukimia pun bukan hal yang asing untuknya saat belajar mengenai penyakit darah dikampusnya, namun ia butuh mengenal penyakit itu lebih dalam mengingat baru kali ini dia mendapat pasien dengan penyakit leukimia.

Dalam buku diterangkan jelas mengenai penyakit leukimia, tanda-tanda, perubahan stadium pertama sampai akhir dan cara penanganannya. Sasuke juga sempat mencocokkan beberapa hasil lab yang ia bawa dengan buku yang ia baca. Hanya dua gejala yang sama dengan buku itu.

Itu berarti, keadaan wanita itu masih cukup stabil.

Sasuke lanjut mengambil buku yang kedua, kali ini mengenai obat-obat yang menjadi kunci pemulihannya dibelakang kemoterapi. Sebelumnya, Tsunade pernah memberitahunya soal finansial keluarganya. Jadi dia menyarankan untuk tidak terlalu sering mengandalkan kemoterapi, karena melakukan kemoterapi membutuhkan dana yang cukup besar untuk melakukan satu kali kemo. Jadi Sasuke benar-benar harus putar otak untuk perawatannya.

Maniknya melirik jam tangan miliknya yang menunjukkan angka 10. Sudah waktunya memeriksa para pasiennya yang dominan perempuan.

Sasuke merapikan buku-buku dan kertasnya menjadi satu tumpukan, membawa mereka ke meja depan meminta ijin membawa pulang buku-buku yang ia pinjam.

(*)

Sasuke melintasi lorong yang akan membawanya menuju lift. Beberapa orang yang ia lewati sempat menyapanya, entah itu pasien ataupun perawat. Senyuman menjadi andalannya membalas sapaan orang-orang, karena itu yang paling mudah tanpa berucap.

Dilorong lain seseorang yang sangat ia hindari berpapasan denganya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Alis kiri Sasuke berkedut saat melihat wanita berambut merah tengah berlari kearahnya dari ujung lorong. Tak ada tempat untuk lari, lift masih jauh dari jangkauannya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menerima nasibnya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun," sapanya sambil mengamit lengan kiri Sasuke erat, tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Sasuke tidak suka dengan kelakuannya.

"Karin, lepaskan."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Baru hari ini aku bertemu Sasuke-kun lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskannya," tegas Karin semakin mengikat tangan Sasuke.

Karin Uzumaki, dokter spesialis bedah plastik merupakan sepupu Naruto dan salah satu ketua yang membentuk fans dirinya, itu yang ia dengar dari Ino.

Karin juga adalah senpai-nya, dia lebih dulu bekerja disini dibanding dirinya. Meski begitu, kelakuannya yang terlalu agresif membuat Sasuke enggan bertemu dengan wanita bersurai merah ini.

Karin tampak berseri memeluk lengan Sasuke. Menghirup pelan aroma colenge yang keluar dari tubuh tegap didepannya.

Cukup, Sasuke mulai jengah dengan keadaan ini. Ia berharap menemukan seseorang yang bisa menolong dirinya. Baru Sasuke membatin hatinya, Ino muncul dari lorong lain. Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

"Ino!" panggil Sasuke ke wanita berambut pirang yang tengah kebingungan. Manik Aquamarine-nya sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke ada disini juga.

Tanpa membalas, Ino menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersama Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lihat Sakura?" tanya Ino yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Sakura?"

Melihat respon Sasuke yang bingung bisa Ino asumsikan Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Sakura hilang, dia tidak ada dikamarnya."

Kedua manik Sasuke membulat mendengar ucapan Ino. Benarkah?

"Kau kemana? Aku juga mencarimu di ruangan tapi tidak ada. Padahal tas dan jas mu ada didalam." terang Ino yang sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke yang ikut hilang.

Baiklah, ini salahnya yang tidak memberi memo kecil kalau dia berada diruang perpustakaan tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ada hal seperti ini.

"Tempat mana yang belum kau cari?"

"Di atap dan dilantai ini belum kucari."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari jeratan Karin yang lengah. Menarik tubuh wanita itu sejajar dengan Ino.

"Sekarang aku ingin kalian berdua mencari bersama di atap. Mungkin saja Sakura disana dan aku akan mencarinya disekitaran sini." titah Sasuke sambil memberi kode lirikan kepada Ino.

"Aku ikut denganmu Sasuke-kun," tolak Karin memilih ikut dengan Sasuke.

"Hah... Kau menyusahkan, ayo Karin-san. Kita ke atas." ajak Ino menyeret tangan Karin menuju lift.

"Eeeeh! Tu-Tunggu!"

Sasuke masih diam ditempatnya melihat dua wanita didepannya tadi mulai menjauh. Sasuke menghela nafas, Ia bersyukur bisa terlepas dari jeratan Karin. Namun masalah berikutnya adalah pasien barunya hilang. Ini jarang terjadi -bahkan tidak pernah pernah seperti ini.

Ia bingung dari mana harus mulai mencari. Tempat ini begitu luas dan banyak celah untuk bersembunyi. Entah ada atau tidak, Sasuke memulai pencariannya dari taman belakang rumah sakit yang sering dijadikan tempat hiburan pasien yang jenuh didalam kamar.

(*)

Taman yang hampir seluas taman kota tidak mungkin Sasuke telusuri. Sebagai jalan pintas ia bertanya pada siapapun yang ada ditaman. Menjelaskan ciri-ciri wanita berambut merah mudah yang hilang saat ini.

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aku tidak melihatnya, aku juga baru disini."

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang diberikan beberapa orang yang ia tanyai masih 0, tidak ada yang melihat keberadaannya. Atau mungkin dia ada ditempat lain.

"Perawat! Ada pasien yang naik ke atas pohon!"

Sasuke menoleh ke seorang wanita yang tidak mengenakan baju pasien sedang berlari menuju salah seorang perawat tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Di atas pohon? Siapa?"

"Entahlah, dia perempuan, rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa turun."

Mendengar kata merah muda, Sasuke langsung menanyakan keberadaan si merah muda yang dimaksud mereka. Kemudian pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjuk wanita itu.

(*)

Ditempat kejadian sudah ada 3-5 orang yang berkumpul disalah satu pohon rindang setinggi 5 meter. Mata mereka tidak lepas dari seorang wanita muda yang berdiam diri diatas pohon ketakutan.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda sebahu lengkap mata hijau dengan ekpresi yang hampir menangis. Benar, itu Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke dari bawah pohon memanggil.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seorang pria yang ia kenali sebagai doktenya.

"Sa-Sasuke~." jawabnya bergetar memanggil nama pria dibawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas? Cepat turun!" Perintah Sasuke.

"A-Aku tidak bisa turun~!"

Demi Tuhan, bagaimana wanita ini bisa memanjat pohon sampai setinggi 2 meter sedangnya dia tidak bisa menuruninya. Apa dia sedang membuat acara keberanian untuk dirinya sendiri?

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya beberapa langkah mundur dari pohon bonzai. Lalu menatap kembali Sakura yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Cepat sekarang kau loncat."

Sakura melotot horror mendengar perintah Sasuke menyuruhnya loncat dari atas pohon kearahnya, "Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!"

Sasuke mendecih. Pasalnya tidak ada cara yang lebih cepat dibandingkan cara ini. Cara dimana Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang loncat dari atas pohon itu lebih cepat dibanding mencari pegawai taman untuk mengambil tangga dan hal ini makin menjadi perhatian semua orang. Dia bisa-bisa dicap sebagai dokter yang gagal.

"Lakukan saja! Aku akan menangkapmu!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia masih tidak yakin. Tapi saat matanya memandang jauh kebelakang kumpulan orang dibawahnya, ada beberapa yang datang ke arahnya. Ahh ini memalukan menjadi perhatian rumah sakit.

"Cepat!" teriak Sasuke lagi mendesak Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Menatap kedua onyx Sasuke yang seakan meyakinkan ketakutannya. Sakura segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk loncat kearah Sasuke.

"Kyaaa~!"

Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura tepat sebelum jatuh ketanah. Cara ini berjalan sukses. Tapi karena Sasuke terlalu lama menahan tubuh Sakura membuat posisi tubuhnya sendiri tidak seimbang. Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Sasuke terhuyung kebelakang.

'Buk!'

"Ugh!"

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Orang-orang segera menghampiri mereka berdua yang terhempas ketanah.

Sakura membuka matanya, ia penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah dirinya loncat dari atas pohon. Saat emerald miliknya terlihat, Sakura menyadari dirinya menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sakura memanggil namanya pelan, tak ada jawaban. Pria itu masih terdiam, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sasuke?"

Panik. Sakura mencoba membuat gocangan kecil dengan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?!"

"...diamlah sebentar, Sakura."

Emeraldnya membulat, mendengar pelan suara Baritone berasal dari pria dibawahnya membuatnya lega. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang menyeritkan kedua alisnya menahan sakit.

Menunggu Sasuke, Sakura diam diatas dada Sasuke dan tentu saja detakan jantung pria dibawahnya terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya begitu juga dengan nafasnya.

Sampai akhirnya tangan yang sedari tadi melingkar ditubuh kecil Sakura mengendur. Sakura bangun dari atas tubuh Sasuke dibantu orang-orang sekitar yang sedari tadi menyaksikan drama kecil mereka.

(*)

Ino dan Karin sudah kembali dari atap, sekarang mereka menuju lantai bawah membantu Sasuke. Sepanjang jalan Karin mengomel, kadang menyalahkan Sasuke dan yang paling sering menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kau seharusnya kau bisa menjaga pasienmu dengan baik. Tidak seperti ini, mengganggu waktu orang lain." omelnya.

"Aa. Maaf Karin-san." balasnya menyesal.

 _"Dan kau sendiri menganggu waktu orang lain. Dasar!"_

 _'Ting!'_

Pintu lift terbuka, Ino dan Karin keluar bersamaan dari dalam lift. Tidak jauh langkah mereka dari lift, mereka menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada diatas punggungnya sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura!" teriak Ino tanpa sadar meninggalkan Karin dibelakang.

Ino berharap Sakura baik-baik saja dan ia bersumpah akan menyeramahinya setelah ini.

Hampir dekat dengan mereka berdua, Ino menangkap warna coklat menempel di jas putih yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sementara Sakura dengan polosnya memberi senyuman kepada Ino.

"Sakura! Kau dari mana saja?"

"Hehe, mencari... udara segar.".

Ino menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Malah menyuruhnya untuk menanyakan hal itu nanti.

"Sasuke! Ya ampun kenapa kau jadi kotor begini?"

Ahh mereka lupa dengan seseorang dibelakang Ino.

Karin mendekati Sasuke, wajahnya khawatir melihat baju Sasuke yang kotor. Melihat lagi kebelakang punggungnya, matanya menatap tajam Sakura.

"Huh, jadi kau pasien Sasuke-kun?" manik karin terlihat sibuk menatap Sakura keseluruhan, "Tolong ya. Jaga sikapmu sebagai pasien disini, jangan menyusahkan Sasuke-kun. Kau pikir pekerjaan dokter hanya merawatmu?" sembur Karin tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Atau kau memang ingin mencari perhatian Sasuke-kun? Kau pintar memanfaatkan penyakitmu."

Emeraldnya menatapnya benci, ingin rasanya ia menarik rambut merah miliknya. Tapi Sasuke selalu menjauhkan dirinya dari wanita itu.

"Cukup Karin, dia pasien. Kau berlebihan."

Karin mendesis tidak senang Sakura mendapat pembelaan darinya.

"I-Ino! Ambilkan kursi roda. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke harus menggendong tubuh berat wanita ini."

Emosi Sakura memuncak, "Kau-"

"Tidak perlu."

Lagi, Sasuke tidak setuju dengan pemikiannya. Dia benar-benar membela pasien yang sudah menyusahkannya.

Sasuke memunggunginya, ia rasa cukup percakapan kali ini, "Aku akan membawanya sampai diruanganya, ayo Ino," Ajak Sasuke menyuruh Ino mengikutinya.

Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?

Manik _crimson_ -nya hanya bisa menatap pintu lift yang semakin menyembunyikan tubuh Sasuke. Sebelum mereka menghilang, Sakura memeletkan lidahnya pada Karin.

"Sial!"

(*)

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai ada diatas pohon?"

"Heeeeh?! Sasuke-kun, kau serius dia ada diatas pohon?" Ino melotot tak percaya, mulutnya sempat terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Lalu keduanya menatap Sakura intens yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"A-Ahaha, itu... Aku memanjatnya karena ingin mengembalikan sarang yang jatuh," ucapnya kikuk ditatap tajam dua pasang manik yang berbeda warna. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa pegawai disini agak galak baginya.

"Umm, tapi... terima kasih Sasuke-kun sudah datang menolongku."

Sakura mendalamkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke yang tak berada jauh dari tempatnya. Ia belum berterima kasih kepada pria itu

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malah mengadahkan tangan kanannya ke Sakura. Meminta sesuatu darinya. Sakura diam menatap tangan Sasuke.

"Tangan kanan mu."

Baru mengerti, Sakura memberikan tangan kanannya yang terpasang infus. Dari selang infus yang terpasang, darah Sakura naik membuat cairan infus tidak mengalir akibat terhambat.

"Ah!' Sakura memekik ketika Sasuke berusaha melepas rekatan yang menahan infusnya.

"Ino, ambil set infus yang baru." titahnya tanpa melirik Ino yang berada si belakangnya.

"Aa, akan ku ambilkan.'

Ino segera keluar dari kamar mengambil infus set yang baru di ruangan perawat. Meninggalkan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin didalam kamar.

Menunggu Ino mengambil keperluannya, Sasuke menekan pelan punggung tangan kanan Sakura. Pekikan Sakura terdengar lagi.

"Sakit?"

Sakura mengangguk, rasanya memang sedikit nyeri. Sakura juga tidak tahu kenapa rasa nyeri ditanganya baru terasa. Mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat memanjat pohon.

"Ya ampun, kau lebih merepotkan dibanding anak kecil."

"Maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengurut pelan punggung tangan Sakura untuk sekedar meredakan nyeri yang dirasanya. Terkadang wajah Sakura mengerut menahan sakit memberinya sedikit hiburan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita yang pernah ia temui ini sampai rela memanjat pohon demi sebuah sarang. Padahal tak ada yang peduli dengan itu.

Ino kembali dari ruangannya dengan membawa set infus ditangannya. Sasuke mencopot infus yang dipakai Sakura dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Selama menunggu infus yang dipasang selesai, Ino menumpahkan kekhawatirannya, sepertinya Sakura tidak mau lagi kabur tanpa izin.

Keesokan harinya. Perasaan bersalah itu mungkin hanya kemarin saja. Dihari yang tenang ini, Ino tiba-tiba membuka kasar pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Kamar Sakura kosong!"

Satu dua kali Sakura masih dimaafkan olehnya. Namun untuk ke delapan kali berturut-turut, ia benar-benar seperti anak nakal.

"Turunkan aku Sasuke-kun! Aku, aku janji tidak mengulanginya. Ini yang terakhir." teriak Sakura memohon.

"He? Benarkah?"

"Benar, jadi turunkan aku sekarang."

"Hn, pembohong."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura memberontak dalam gendonganya. Masalahnya. Ia digendong seperti seseorang tengah menculiknya. Selama Sakura berteriak, Sasuke menulikan penengarannya.

"Sasuke-kun, i-ini memalukan."

"Kalau kau malu, sembunyikan wajahmu ke punggungku."

"Ya! Sasuke-kun!"

Kali ini Sasuk menemukan Sakura ada di ruang anak-anak. Entah apa maksudnya Sakura bersembunyi disana.

Mereka berdua sampai dikamar Sakura. Meskipun kesal, Sasuke tidak bisa kasar dengan tubuh Sakura jadi dia menurunkannya diranjang.

"Argh! Aku tidak mau dibawa seperti itu lagi!"

Ia menatap kesal kearah Sasuke. Menggendongnya dengan cara seperti itu sangat memalukan. Apalagi tanpa izin darinya.

"Oh, kau ingin ku gendong seperti pengantin besok?"

"Ap-apa! Tidak, aku tidak akan menyelinap besok." Tergagap, pipi putih Sakura memanas. Ruam merah sepertinya terlihat.

"Pembohong. Ino, cek kesehatannya." perintahnya menyuruh Ino yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menjauh dari mereka berdua, ia duduk di salah satu sofa diruangan Sakura. Dari jauh Sasuke memperhatikan mereka berdua. Wajah Sakura menyerit takut ketika Ino mulai memarahinya, kemudian kembali berubah. Ia tengah melakukan pembelaan.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah selesai. Keadaanya normal, tidak ada memar apapun." lapor Ino mengampiri Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang, tubuhku tidak apa-apa. Jadi biarkan aku keluar sebentar."

Mata Sasuke menajam kearah Sakura. Ia sangat tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Ino, ambilkan tas dan semua keperluan ku diruangan."

Ino menyerit, untuk apa ia meminta semua barangnya, "Ano, Sasuke-kun kau mau pergi?"

"Tidak." bibir Sasuke tertarik dengan onxy masih menatap emerald disebrangnya, "Aku akan mengerkakan semua tugasku disini sambil menemaninya."

"Eh?"

"Ap-APA!"

Sakura melihat jelas senyum pria itu yang seakan mengejeknya itu. Dan kata bebas sekarang hanya ada diangan saja.

(Bersambung)

A/N: Fiuhh... Ini sudah sebulan atau dua bulan :'V wahh lama ya #dihajar.

Maafkan akuuu, maafkan akuuu. Tidak bisa konsisten ngerjain tugas, FF dan game :')) maafkan akuu #sujud.

Aa.. Berhubung author bulan ini libur panjang, diusahakan Update-nya cepet :')) aha...ahaha...ahahahha #tawa awkward.

Yosh. Terima kasih yang sudah nunggu,baca, nge-love, apa lagi sampe ngingetin "Kapan update"nya :''))) terima kasih #bow.

Sampai ketemu minggu depan ' v')/ (semoga #dihajar)


End file.
